Heroes and Villains
"Heroes and Villains" '''(Héroes y villanos 'en español) es el decimoprimer episodio de la cuarta temporada de ''Érase una vez y el septuagésimo séptimo episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz y dirigido por Ralph Hemecker. Se estrenó el 14 de diciembre de 2014. Sinopsis En las consecuencias del hechizo de las Reina de las Nieves, nuestros héroes tratar de recoger los pedazos y Regina tiene que tomar una decisión difícil. El destino de Garfio pende de un hilo mientras la búsqueda de porder por parte del señor Gold pondrá en peligro aquello que considera querido. Y, en el flashback del Bosque Encantado, una intrusión durante la estancia de Bella en el Castillo Oscuro de Rumplestiltskin causará estragos tanto en el pasado como en el futuro. Reparto Protagonistas *Ginnifer Goodwin como Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison como Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla como Regina Mills *Josh Dallas como David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin como Bella/Bella French *Colin O'Donoghue como Garfio *Jared S. Gilmore como Henry Mills *Michael Socha como Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle como Rumplestiltskin/Sr. Gold Estrellas invitadas *Kristin Bauer van Straten como Maléfica *Beverley Eliott (créditos solamente) *Merrin Dungey como Úrsula *Scott Michael Foster como Kristoff *Georgina Haig como Elsa *Elizabeth Lail como Anna *Christie Laing como Lady Marian *Sean Maguire como Robin Hood *Victoria Smurfit como Cruella De Vil Co-protagonistas *Raphael Alejandro como Roland Desacreditados *Desconocido como Cocinero Trivial Notas de producción * La secuencia de apertura muestra la Puerta Mágica aspirando la tormenta de nieve. * El episodio toma su nombre de una canción de los Beach Boys del mismo nombre. * Demon's Bluff es un lugar real en Anglesea, Australia. Anglesea está en el estado de Victoria donde nació la actriz Emilie de Ravin. Cronología de eventos * Los eventos del Bosque Encantado tienen lugar después de "Lacey" y antes de que Bella sea desterrada del castillo de Rumpletiltskin en "Skin Deep". * Los eventos de Storybrooke tienen lugar después de "Shattered Sight". * Los eventos de Arendelle tienen lugar después de "Fall". Conexión con otros episodios * La historia detrás de las marionetas en el castillo de Rumplestiltskin se cuenta en "That Still Small Voice". * Los dólares de arena se usaron por última vez para mandar mensajes en "Dark Hollow". Referencias culturales Disney * Este episodio incluye a Elsa, Anna, y Kristoff de Frozen, así como su reino, Arendelle. * El hecho de que Maléfica envía su mensaje a través de un cuervo y su cambio de forma posterior de una bandada de cuervos es una referencia a la película de Disney, donde Maléfica es dueña de un cuervo llamado Diablo. * Justo antes de la boda, Elsa dice "What's that amazing smell?" (¿qué es ese increíble olor?) y luego ella y Anna dicen al unísono "Chocolate", al igual que lo hacen en la película Frozen. * Cuando Anna dice "Did you see these bruises?" (¿viste esos moretones?) y Elsa dice "Have you seen Hans's eye?" (¿has visto el ojo de Hans?) es una referencia a la parte de la película Frozen donde Anna golpea a Hans en la cara. * Antes de que Anna se case, Elsa le pregunta "you ready?" (¿estás lista?) como en la película dos veces cuando la joven Elsa lo dice a la joven Anna, y de nuevo al final de la película. Cuentos de hadas y folclore * Este episodio incluye a Rumplestiltskin, del cuento de Rumplestiltskin y Bella, del cuento de La bella y la bestia. Además aparece Maléfica del cuento de La bella durmiente, la Bruja del Mar de La sirenita, Cruella De Vil de 101 dálmatas y el capitán Garfio del cuento de Peter Pan. Referencias religiosas * Garfio, enfadado, promete al señor Gold que su próxima vida no sería tan agradable para él. La reencarnación es un elemento común de las diversas comunidades religiosas, espirituales y filosóficas. * Aún así, el señor Gold cree que no necesita preocuparse por la promesa de Garfio diciendo al pirata "Given my immortality, you'll have quite to wait amongst the fire and brimstone" (Dada mi inmortalidad, tendrás que esperar bastante entre el fuego y azufre). Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada